


The Misadventures of Star Slater

by KissingScorpions



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingScorpions/pseuds/KissingScorpions
Summary: A series of one shots featuring one of my OCs Star Slater, a curvaceous trainer with a poor sense of direction and possibly questionable moral compass. Her stories will take place across multiple regions and will portray her having relations with various pokemon from those regions. I may or may not, pair her with trainers from those regions as well. Probably won't though.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 14





	The Misadventures of Star Slater

**Author's Note:**

> Part one was posted on ff . net under user name KissingScorpionSkulls

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

The raven haired girl threw her arms up above her head in exasperation, yelling at the top of her lungs while she was at it. The young lady's name was Star Slater, a pokemon trainer just starting out, finally taking her first steps into the real world of pokemon. Sadly for her though she had the worst sense of direction, thus resulting in her current predicament. She was lost; wandering around in circles, going Zubat shit crazy, lost. Not to mention this was only her third day of traveling to town to town, gym to gym. She felt so ashamed of herself, she'd promised herself she wouldn't allow herself to make such amateurish mistakes but… here she was, in the middle of a forest lost out of her right mind… she'd considered sending out her Spearow she'd caught recently to help her find her way out but… she still wasn't so sure if it'd work or not.

Star collapsed hopelessly onto a nearby boulder, letting her bag drop next to her in a heap. She looked around herself, taking in her all too familiar surroundings before glancing down at herself, taking in her own appearance. From her now dirty sneakers, to her slightly bruised up shins, up her shapely legs, past her curvy hips and butt past her toned stomach and bountiful chest… all and all, she'd been told time and time again that a girl of her delicate, petite statue, not to mention her poor sense of direction, shouldn't be training pokemon, but rather, doing other less active things like maybe being a school teacher or even a pokemon nurse if she really wanted to work with pokemon. She'd ignored all these comments; she didn't think her build or sense of direction should affect her abilities to raise pokemon. Though, looking around herself now, she was beginning to believe the sense of direction comments… a sigh of defeat left her as she looked around hopelessly again. Star tugged at her jacket collar a moment before rising to her feet once more, did a full circle of surrounding observations before picking her bag back off the ground and continuing on her way through the dense forest. Unbeknownst to her was the lone pair of eyes watching her as she left the small clearing she was in.

The owner of said eyes emerged from the nearby shrubbery, a male Stantler; standing tall and proud, watched the human female leave the clearing in mild amusement. He had been the reason she was so lost, not necessarily her poor sense of direction. He hadn't seen such a pretty human before other then maybe the red headed pokemon nurse who would take walks in the forest from time to time, but nonetheless, he found this particular human more interesting more… alluring, with her round behind and large bosom he found himself wanting to follow this human where ever she went, maybe even allow himself to be caught by her, should she be a trainer. If the small red and white balls on her belt were any indication, she was definitely a trainer. He shook his head from side to side before trotting on out of the brush and down the path where the girl had just previously disappeared down. Maybe he'd go through with his desires and take full advantage of her lost state.

Meanwhile, Star was beginning to get frustrated again, why couldn't she find the exit of this stupid forest? Surely it wasn't that big of a forest was it? It hadn't looked that big on the map… not that that stupid thing was of any use to her at the moment, it was a shame she couldn't have gotten a map with a marked trail on it, instead of just the routes and cities and such. She was so lost in thought she didn't even realize there was another set of footsteps echoing hers, she didn't realize the footsteps were gradually getting closer and closer… she did realize however that she was being followed when a blur had suddenly rushed past to stand in front of her, the pokemon stood tall before her, standing it's ground as it stared her down. Star blinked in surprise, taking a step back. It was a Stantler! She suddenly remembered a warning that had been given to her shortly before she had entered the forest; she'd been told to be wary of the Stantler in the forest for they seemed to like getting trainers lost and confused, making them wander the forest for days before eventually allowing them to leave. The raven haired girl wanted to smack herself in the head, she hadn't been truly lost! She had been tricked! Deciding to see if she could turn the tables on the situation, she placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly as she returned the Stantler's stare,

"Now listen here Stantler, I do not appreciate you making me get lost. I can do that just fine on my own, I do NOT need help. Furthermore, I wish you'd let me by and outta this forest, it's driving me bonkers that I've been wandering the same path for hours now."

Her rant continued from there, all the while earning a strange look from the big horned pokemon. He hadn't expected such a reaction from her. He'd expected her to be a least a bit scared of him, but then realized she might actually have pokemon stronger than him. Deciding he didn't want to find out if that was true or not, he activated his hypnotic ability, causing Star to stop mid-sentence and stare into his horns, her eyes became slightly dull and her mouth fell open slightly as she continued staring. Her arms were now limp at her side; she didn't remember what she was doing. What she did know was this; she wanted to do whatever that Stantler wanted her to do, whether it be run fifty laps around the forest or drop to her knees and blow him till he came, she didn't care, all she cared about was making him happy…

The Stantler nodded his head in approval at her dazed state, now he'd be able to have his fun with her. He activated his power again, this time sending her a command; strip. Strip off all of her clothes then get down on her knees. And she did, in no time at all; Star had slipped off her jacket and tank top, dropped her shorts and panties, unclasped her bra and had kicked her shoes off as well. Once she was completely nude, she got to her knees, now staring up at Stantler with a look that was like a cross between zoned out and horny. Personally, Stantler loved it; he loved the absolutely submissive and adoring look she was giving him. What he loved just a bit more than that was the wonderfully pale skin she'd been hiding under her clothes; her skin was almost a perfect ivory complexion, with soft pink nipples to boot. He strutted over to her, his member now erect and throbbing at the thought of what he planned on doing to this trainer. He moved to stand next to her, sending her another order as he did so; take his cock in her hand and stroke it. And she did.

Star obediently moved closer to the Stantler, moving so she could easily sit next to him while her small, soft hands grasped his large member. She grasped the base of his erection with one hand while the other began pumping him, earning low grunts of pleasure from the stag like pokemon. Hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from the Stantler, Star quickened her hands pace, wanting to hear more of those noises of approval coming from him. A low grunt left Stantler as he shook his head from side to side, stomping one of his hind legs before sending yet another a command to Star; take his cock into her mouth and continue pleasuring him. Of course, Star wasn't about to deny a command from the pokemon standing over her, his erection throbbing in her hands. She all too eagerly took his dick into her mouth, her left hand still clasping the base of his tool while her right hand had gone to the ground beside her, to better help her keep balance as she began slowly bobbing her head on his cock, enjoying the feeling of the hardened member sliding in and out of her mouth as she began swirling her tongue around his head, before taking him back out of her mouth with a sort of popping noise. Another low grunt left the Stantler; he couldn't believe how well the human female was sucking him off. Had he known she would be this good, he would have approached her much sooner.

He made a groaning noise as he felt Star began licking the length of his shaft, sucking on the head before going to licking him as if his member were a popsicle. Stantler began digging his back hoof into the ground, he wasn't sure how much more he could take… then again, he realized it didn't matter, he prided himself on his stamina, he knew he could keep going even if he blew a load onto the human's pretty face… and that's exactly what he did. Stantler let loose a loud cry as he shot a load of his hot cum onto Star's face, coating her face with the white, sticky mess. Of course Star wasn't bothered by this in the least bit, on the contrary, she giggled as she licked some of the gooey substance from her lips while she reached up and wiped a bit from her cheek so she may lick it from her fingers. While she did this, Stantler moved away from her, turning so he could watch her and admire the mess he had made. She looked up at him, giving him a sort of endearing smile as if she were looking at the love of her life. Stantler found himself swelling in pride at the thought, he also felt his member hardening at the thought of what he was going to do with her next.

Stantler approached Star, keeping eye contact with her until he was right next to her again before sending her one last request; get down on her hands and knees. Star all too eagerly assumed the desired position, glancing over her shoulder at Stantler as he approached her, taking his time as he walked a full circle around her before standing behind Star once more, admiring his submissive little human before deciding the time had come, he was going to take her. The stag like pokemon moved into position, mounting the all too willing human female. Star's glazed over, golden-topaz colored eyes widened as she could feel Stantler trying to enter her; he kept humping but wasn't quite making it. She reached a pale hand under her, gently grasping his member before guiding him to her dripping wet, awaiting entrance. Stantler let out a grateful grunt as he slid himself into Star, earning a loud moan from the black haired girl as the big horned pokemon's member filled up her drenched pussy. She was already to so wet from their previous foreplay that Stantler was able to easily slid himself in and out of her as fast or slow as he wanted. Not that he was going slow by any means, Stantler was banging this human girl as hard and fast as he possibly could. The only sounds around them were that of Star's loud pleasure filled moans and Stantler's grunts and groans as he pounded her tight pussy, doing everything in his power not to slid out of her as he tightened his grip around her waist, doubling the power behind his thrusts.

"Oh! Ooooh yeesss! Fuck me Stantler! Fuck me harder!"

Stantler nearly fell off of Star at the sudden loud out burst from her; she wasn't supposed to be able to do that. He hadn't allowed her to do anything other the moan. Why was she suddenly screaming encouragement now? It occurred to him that perhaps his hold on her mentally had slipped as he had gotten into pounding her; and he was correct. Star looked back at him; her topaz eyes gleaming with lust and amusement at his shocked expression having stopped pounding her in his shocked state.

"Come on Stantler, what's the problem? Fuck me! I want to you fill me with your cum!"

The male pokemon had to reason to deny the female of this demand; even if she wasn't out of it, she was still willing and that for the time being was good enough for him. So on Star's request, he went back to slamming himself into her, earning even more pleasure filled cries and moans from her.

"Oooh! Oh yes! Yes! Oh, oooh… mmm fuck yeah! Fuck me Stantler!"

"Stant! Stantlerr!"

A loud cry of pleasure left the male pokemon as he felt himself nearing his climax, Star wasn't too far behind if how she was beginning to rock with him was any indication. She rocked herself back and forth, doing her best to meet his thrusts as her inner walls tightened around his throbbing member. Another loud pleasure filled scream left the brunette female as she felt herself come, her juices leaking down her leg as Stantler gave her pussy one last hard thrust before releasing a load of hot cum inside Star's awaiting pussy. He had came to much that it was leaking out of her as well. Panting, Stantler released his hold on Star's slim waist, moving a foot or two away from her as she all but collapsed onto the ground, out of breath but content. She hadn't been fucked that hard in a long time…

"Stantler?"

"Stant?"

Star smiled up at him, now lying on her side facing him with her head resting on her arm as she continued,

"Do you want to be my pokemon? We'll have lots of fun together! What do you say?"

Instead of verbally answering, Stantler walked over to her bag, grabbing it by the strap then bringing it back to Star, laying it next to her as if that answered her question perfectly. The brunette's smile never faded as she pulled out an empty pokeball, holding it out towards him before giving it a light toss, bopping him with it, which caused the usual red flash of light to appear and for him to disappear. Three clicks later, Star had herself another pokemon. And her first fuck partner.


End file.
